This invention relates to plastic molds, and in particular to a spring member for use in a plastic mold for separating and cushioning parts of the mold, and returning ejector assemblies.
Plastic molds, whether of the injection type or otherwise, must be opened after each cycle to allow molded parts to be ejected. Often, mold parts are separated mechanically or hydraulically, with springs being used to aid the molding process, as illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,119. However, springs are susceptible to fouling due to entrained dirt or mold flash. This leads to costly mold downtime while the mold is cleaned or repaired.